frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen Queen - Rozdział X
Frozen Queen -Rozdział X- Po przypłynięciu do Arendelle, Elsa poszła się położyć do swojej komnaty. Te wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatnich dni sprawiły, że musiała pobyć trochę sama, do tego fakt iż żołnierze nie znaleźli ciała Leonarda, zamartwiał ją jeszcze bardziej. Anna i Kristoff zostawili ją samą,a sami poszli znowu cieszyć się z bycia razem. Siedzieli na jednej z ławek w parku i po prostu patrzyli się na siebie. Było im tak przyjemnie, nawet nie musieli rozmawiać, liczył się dla nich tylko ten moment. Z zapatrzenia wyrwało ich wołanie. Szybko spojrzeli się w stronę skąd dobiegał głos - Olaf! - Wykrzyczeli jednocześnie - Cześć wszystkim! - Pomachał w ich stronę i podbiegł albo raczej po tuptał w ich stronę - Gdzie byłeś? - Zapytała go Anna - byliśmy ze Svenem na małym pikniku - Rozłożył ręce, nie przestając się uśmiechać - czekaj,czekaj... to znaczy,że kiedy my walczyliśmy o odzyskanie Arendelle to ty byłeś na pikniku? - Zapytał z lekką irytacją Kristoff - Spokojnie Sven bo się spocisz....A o jaką walkę wam chodzi? - Kristoff patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym strzelił facepalm'a. Anna widząc jego reakcje zaśmiała sie pod nosem - Naprawdę nie wiesz co się stało? - spojrzała na niego pytająco - Nie, a co? - odpowiedział Olaf - Szwędąkaunt porwał mnie i Elsa straciła moce, a później Hans uratował jej życie...a właśnie gdzie on jest? - spojrzała na Kristoffa - Chyba poszedł z Elsą, no wiesz boi się przebywać przy nas bez niej, ponieważ myśli, że go zabijemy - Kristoff przewrócił oczami - i ma racje ale mimo, że nienawidzę go to muszę na razie uszanować zdanie Elsy - CO! czy ty jesteś na serio taka głupia ! - krzyknął, ale za chwile zakrył usta dłonią widząc łzy w oczach Anny - Anno...przepraszam - tłumaczył sie jeszcze i chciał ją przytulić ale ona go tylko odepchnęła - Zostaw mnie! - Anna odbiegła ze łazami w oczach. Kristoff chciał ją jeszcze zatrzymać ale zatrzymał się i opadł z powrotem na ławkę i spojrzał na Olafa jakby szukając wsparcia, ale ten tylko opuścił wzrok i poszedł w drugą stronę - co ja narobiłem - schował twarz w dłoniach i zaczął cich pochlipywać *** Stał na dachu i patrzył na nich, obmyślając co teraz zrobić. Po tym jak jego plan runął w gruzach, był kompletnie załamany ale postanowił śledzić Else i Anne, czekając na okazje aby się zemścić na królowej Arendelle Gdy dotarli do portu zobaczył jak Elsa poszła z Hansem do zamku więc, nie ryzykował że ktoś go tam zobaczy i wybrał śledzenie Anny, która poszła z Kristoffem. Po dość długim siedzeniu i wpatrywaniu na zakochanych, czuł się zrezygnowany - chyba straciłem swoją okazje - westchnął. Mimo że potrafił obmyślać wręcz perfekcyjne plany to tym razem, pierwszy raz w życiu poddał się . Już chciał odejść gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę, a był to mały bałwanek, który mimo panującego słońca jednak się nie rozpuszczał i biegł w stronę Anny - Czy to naprawdę sie dzieje? - powiedział do siebie a na jego twarzy powoli pojawił się uśmieszek - Elso....popełniłaś ogromny błąd - zaśmiał się. Z tego wszystkiego postanowił zostać i poczekać na rozwój zdarzeń, co nie trwało długo gdyż po chwili anna odbiegła zapłakana ale to nic go nie obchodziło.....znalazł to po co przyszedł i czym prędzej zerwał sie z miejsca *** Hans siedział na fotelu obok łóżka na którym spała Elsa. Wszystko zdarzyło się dla niego tak szybko. Najpierw chciał umrzeć przez niespełnioną miłość do niej, ale później jak ją uratował i to dwa razy to udało mu się ją przekonać do siebie, aż do tego stopnia, że stanęła w jego obronie przed własną siostrą ale to i tak było nieważne bo teraz czuł się spełniony i gdyby mógł jeszcze raz osłonił by ją aby była bezpieczna i zdrowa. Zauważył, że powoli zaczęła otwierać oczy, więc postanowił wyjść aby jej nie przeszkadzać. - Gdzie idziesz? - dosłyszał za sobą cichy głosik - nie chciałem znowu cię wystraszyć, bo ostatnio to prawie się nie potłukłaś gdy mnie zobaczyłaś - odpowiedział odwracając się - Tak, ale to była wyjątkowa okazja - zachichotała przypominając sobie jak spadła wtedy na statku ze swojego łóżka - Elso...-Hans zmienił nagle ton na poważny i podszedł do niej siadając na ku obok niej -...czy myślisz, że będzie teraz tak już na zawsze? - tego nie wiem...-Elsa położyła swoją rękę na jego dłoni -...ale wiem, że nie pozwolę by coś złego sie już stało - Hans obdarzył ją uśmiechem, na co ona odpowiedziała tym samym. ich spojrzenia się spotkały i zaczęli się zbliżać do siebie aby się pocałować ale przerwało im pukanie do drzwi - przepraszam..-powiedział pierwszy Hans, który poczuł się troch niezręcznie - nie, to ja przepraszam - Elsa zwróciła swoje spojrzenie na drzwi - kto tam? - drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich jeden ze strażników - Królowo Elso, książęta Nasturiii przyjechali - oznajmił, po tym jak się ukłonił Elsa i Hans spojrzeli po sobie ze strachem - Czekają na ciebie w sali tronowej - strażnik ukłonił się raz jeszcze i wyszedł - Co robimy? - zapytał ja od razu gdy zostali sami - Musimy iść do nich - oznajmiła i wstała - Nie, to nie najlepszy pomysł - dlaczego? - zdziwiła się - co pomyślą gdy zobaczą ciebie ze mną? - Hans, nie masz się czym denerwować. Opowiemy im o tym co się stało i...pamiętaj że jestem z tobą - podeszła do niego i go przytuliła - dziękuje - wyszeptał jej do ucha *** Biegła przed siebie, chciała być jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego. Myślała, że Kristoff szanuje ją, a on tak się zachował. Wpadła do zamku i czym prędzej popędziła do swojego pokoju, omijając grupę mężczyzn w Holu. czym prędzej wbiegła do swojego pokoju i rzuciła się na łóżko chowając twarz w poduszkę. - Jak on mógł coś takiego powiedzieć - mówiła do siebie, ciągle płacząc - Elsa miała racje, nie wiem nic o prawdziwej miłości! '' Zapraszam do komentowania! XD'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach